


The angel will fall

by zeo_nulla



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a dick waffle, How does one even Tag?, Hypnotism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Underage, Sex, Sexual Situations, Tentacle Dick, This is just me practicing writing dark stuff, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: It took a bit for his old associate to finish up, in that time he had fun breaking the girl with  soft whispers, sickeningly sweet despite their subject.“you barely even tried for him, when he gave up everything to save you, couldn’t even grip him by the arm to keep him safe? ~”The child whimpered and he laughed maniacally.“Such a selfish little girl, but now you can be as selfish as you want. You are an only child now kid, you want to know what his last thoughts were? ‘im glad she is okay, bye sis’”





	The angel will fall

The man in an immaculate suit finished rubbing his eye…Damn that tiny meat bag that paint actually hurt, and right in the eye, seriously?

With a snap of his black fingers his talons grew as obsidian overtook his form making him take on the look of a waking nightmare, six arms, a glowing red eye and red seams between the skin making it look like intricate brick patterns, it was like his suit dissolved into inky blackness as he stood a mouth appeared on his stomach opening an revealing it was like the mouth of a lamprey, the tongue black and barbed, grinning at the two older men trapped in a cage.

“If you will excuse me, I have children to turn into corpses. ~” 

He ignored their pleas as he clawed after he children, laughing as swirling black tendrils extended from his form and the very walls to catch them, the girl pulled out a grappling hook and put in a half-hearted effort to grab her twin but he was faster, tendrils snatching the boy up. The girl watched from a ledge in horror as he vanished shivering form curling up on itself as he picked her up in a hand taking her back to her great uncles.

“Well, one was already collateral damage Fordsy.”   
For emphasis he shook shooting star with a manic grin. The men shouting telling him they would do it anything to save their grandniece. He just had to roll his eye.

“Well, if you would do anything then Lower the Barrier right now before she becomes pulp, like a delicious flesh smoothie!” 

He saw the men look in horror at each other, he had seen through their plan.

Of course, he had, they had done it before. He was not going to make the same mistake twice, and he was not going to get bored this time!

Bonus! 

It took a bit for his old associate to finish up, in that time he had fun breaking the girl with soft whispers, sickeningly sweet despite their subject. 

“you barely even tried for him, when he gave up everything to save you, couldn’t even grip him by the arm to keep him safe? ~”

The child whimpered and he laughed maniacally. 

“Such a selfish little girl, but now you can be as selfish as you want. You are an only child now kid, you want to know what his last thoughts were? ‘im glad she is okay, bye sis’” 

He cooed mimicking the lost boy’s voice as the barrier dropped and the world was enveloped in a blanket of chaos. 

Third time really was the charm.

“Well, I think you all should go back to that shack, welcome to the end of the world you are safe from me…for now, but not other demons!” 

The humans scrambled stan shooting Bill a glare as he scooped up his niece running with them as the demon’s immaculate suit returned, stomach mouth vanishing under fabric and his eye painted a deep gold humming a tune walking the halls and holding a glowing ball in one of his six hands.

Time to train his little puppy.

 

 

 

Dipper breathed heavily.

He was floating in blackness, was this what being dead was like?  
Just nothing but him forever…

At least that is what he thought until he realised he was being held by the darkness, his midsection covered in what looked like tar but was writhing like a living thing.  
No matter how he squirmed he could not escape it.

The darkness was broken by a soft golden light and he could not help but watch it, eyes glued to anything that was not the darkness.

As he watched the light the tar dripped into his hair, petting it and somehow making him feel slightly relaxed. 

It was the only comfort he had in this nothingness.

“There we are lost little child.” 

He jerked around suddenly looking for the source of the voice, no one was there just the light which was now nose to nose with him…It was very pretty hard to look away from it at first he tried to, but the blackness held him fast he closed his eyes trying not to look, shaking. Then all comfort was gone and he felt like he was falling again.

“We’ll meet again.” 

The voice was so comforting and he clung to that hope as he kept falling in blackness for what felt like forever. 

 

Bill reclined on his throne with a grin, his fearamid drifting over the earth, enjoying the sights as he played with his puppy.   
The boy had not caved yet, but he desired comfort and soon he would have no choice. 

Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.

He had tried to keep his mind sharp, he was Dipper pines, he was 13 years old by now.  
He loved his family.  
His family…

He curled up and started weeping, not even noticing that he had stopped falling his middle softly being held, the obsidian appendages rubbing his back as he sobbed.

He saw it over and over again, everything was his fault his mind replaying how he hurt Mable…He was too weak for Stan, he was not smart like Ford…He was nothing, they were better without him. 

He was the weak link in his family. 

“That is incorrect. You are strong my child.” 

He looked to see the gold glow softly waving back and forth in front of his face.

Black streaks were left on his face as the tendrils of shadow wiped the tears away.   
The boy found his voice, hoarse from disuse but still making him flinch from its sound in the darkness.

“Who are you?”

He cringed from the whimper of his voice but he had given up there was nothing in him left.

The light was the only thing h had to look forward to.  
He distinctly felt fingers carding through his hair and he could not help but lean into the touch.

“I am your friend, my poor little lost boy, do not weep for them, they left you they did not even look for you, they are all safe…look” 

The area around him flashed with images settling on Mable…she looked like she was fifteen now, a birthday cake in front of her, his parents smiling chatting with neighbors…his room turned into a craft room. The images shifting.

“What should we do with Mason’s old books?” 

Mable suggested a sale to get some money smiling and laughing as she gave away her brother’s possessions.

“You are so much cooler without your nerdy brother Mable! Like him disappearing was the best thing to happen to you!” 

“Yeah, I wish he got lot in the woods sooner Pacifica!” 

It did not stop there, it showed Stan buying things for her, Ford taking her on adventures. Even Soos and Wendy looked happy. 

“s..stop” 

He croaked out as the world returned to darkness, how could she...why?  
He felt the comforting hand remain on his head and it slid to his back as he sobbed bitterly. He never felt more alone than he did now. 

“Poor lost boy, do you wish for me to help you feel happy again? will you let me help you?” 

All Dipper could do was nod with his eyes screwed shut, had he had them open he would have seen the shark grin of Bill, holding the light as he was engulfed in blue and gold light.

 

Dipper woke up in a room, the bed like a nest…deep pillows books surrounding him and the ceiling looked like stars, had it not been for the golden bars he would have thought it a very nice room, but it was a bird cage, surrounded in blackness.

He looked as a soft golden orb of light floated in front of him, he could not look away, his mind felt pleasantly numb looking at it, he could get lost in that light.

“That is a good boy, watch the light just like that. Now follow it very good, such a smart boy! ~” 

The voice cooing soft encouragement for looking at the light made him feel all warm.  
Then he felt a little bit of pressure in his head.

“Now my good boy, the light makes you feel safe doesn’t it?”

Dipper nodded, it did, that was true he felt better around this light. 

Bill smirked watching Pine tree’s eyes go to half mast with a soft smile on his lips. He had him now.

“How does thinking about your family make you feel now?”

He could not possibly express his delight into words when pine tree shook his head and his eyes started to water it got even better when the boy whimpered out a small reply of “Sad”.

“Look back at the light, there is a good boy. You are safe here, but your family has wronged you, hey are not your family anymore, they don’t deserve you. No, you hate them, don’t you? ~” 

The child’s face scrunched up in thought, it took awhile but he gave a small nod but pouted when he was not rewarded for the small gesture. 

“Now, now. You need to say it let me know you want to be here, not with those who betrayed and left you.” 

Screwing up his familial love he threw it away; his family did not love him they did not care! This thing no matter what it was it was treating him better than Stan with his endless chores…his need to call Dipper unmanly, Ford and his way of treating Dipper like he was too delicate for adventure…Mable…his other half…the person he gave everything for and got nothing in return, the person who let him go to save her own skin.

“I HATE them.”

Even Bill was taken aback by the amount of venom his little pet had spat that out with, but oh if it was not the most delicious thing…his little Pine tree, his sapling seeing it the way it should be. He could not help but coo in delight, forming behind the star-child and wrapping him up in a six-armed hug. 

“That is a good boy, my little sapling does not need them, lets continue this lesson my cute little tree. ~” 

 

A year in and Dipper had finally seen Bill but he was not angry, he melted into Bill’s touch and hung onto his every word. Staring into golden eyes and seeing the light for what it was, a third eye that floated about, seeing all. Bill delighted in being able to hold Dipper and talk to him face to face weaving magic into the young man’s mind.

 

“My poor sapling, I have neglected you terribly, look at you still wearing those filthy rags. Come, let me make it better.” 

The entranced boy giggled as he was lifted up and held delicately. He had all but forgotten anything bad about the demon. Not really caring either, Bill was the one who cared for him who liked him, that is all that mattered. 

However, when he saw the giant roman tub he squirmed and whined trying to get away…he remembered not liking baths. However, Bill raised the golden floating eye into his field of vision and he stared at it, feeling warm and safe.

“There is my Sapling, follow the light. There, Look at it over the water. Doesn’t the water look nice? Is my little tree going to be a good boy and get all nice and clean? It will make me very happy…maybe I will give my cute little tree a nice present.”

Dipper’s mind fell blank and he nodded, he was a good boy, and he wanted to make bill happy…not to mention he could get a present!

The demon let his entranced pet down and watched as he shed himself of those filthy clothes, stopping at his undergarments briefly before honeyed words that laced think around his addled mind got him to disrobe and get into the bath with rose tinted cheeks. 

Bill watched Dipper get clean for a bit humming in appreciation as he started working on clothing.  
The sheer fabric of the vest and pants looked like they swirled with galaxies the pants puffed out and really there was nothing modest about the outfit the only thing that would hide dipper’s dignity were black panties under the pants, this was all held out to Dipper when he was done and he frowned, Bill found it adorable but futile. The demon let the fabric softly caress Dipper’s skin.

“You will feel so free in this outfit my little adventurer, I am sure it will let you move with more grace and not constrain you. After all everything feels so soft, I am sure you want to put it all on, especially your new undergarments.” 

Dipper looked so cute and unsure nibbling his bottom lip as he became conflicted with Bills command and his desire to be “Manly” Bill could have snorted, no. His little tree would never look manly, only cute and soft as he desired, so the boy may as well give it up now. 

The light bobbed in front of the demon’s cute little thrall and the demon himself put a hand on dipper’s head, drying his soft hair and making the boy mewl happily, not noticing his mind getting altered.

 

“I know you well my pet, you will like the way this feels, you trust me, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I trust you Bill, I will put on my panties.” 

The boy’s eyes were glassy but a smile was on his lips as he slipped on his outfit piece by piece.  
This made the demon growl with appreciation. His thrall looked very good already but he just needed the finishing touches.

“You look very good, now come I will give you your present in the throne room.”

 

Dipper curled into the demon’s arms, really liking how he could feel His master’s hands on him through the fabric, it felt so good he almost wondered why he had not obeyed in the first place, his master liked him in panties and they felt so good hugging him and just barely containing him. As he was set on his master’s lap on the throne he felt something tighten on his ankles, wrists and throat. He felt very warm and safe all of a sudden. Looking he saw cuffs of gold on his ankles and wrists as well as a collar with a golden chain on his neck. They all bore the symbol of Bill cipher, his master on them.

“Now no matter where you go I will always have access to your mind, you will be nice and safe.” 

The boy could not help his tears and hugged and kissed Bill, snuggling up to him on the throne during the endless party. 

 

About five years had passed, give or take and the Man that looked like a cherub was reading in his cage with a smile on his face. 

Bill made sure he kept a fairly youthful look because that is how he should look for his master, and Dipper did not complain…whenever his master spoke to him, called him a pet name or tugged on his collar he felt so good…even when his master changed his mind about something it was pleasurable.  
And really master only did it for his own good. 

He pressed a hand to the lacey white panties he had on, nothing else covering him, and rubbed his bulge with a smile. His master put a pretty golden ring around his cock a year ago and told him he liked seeing the bulge in his panties…once that was said dipper barely ever took it off unless his master wanted it off or if he needed to use the bathroom.

He had come to love baths and girly clothing. Both made his master happy and thus made him feel really good. He also liked killing things he remembered when Bill saw him first covered in blood and the praise he received…and the affection. 

Now that he was older (though he did not look it with his angelic innocent features.) he was a proper Thrall to his lord, immortal and tied to him, made to pleasure and follow his master, so when he felt a tug and appeared on his master’s lap he cooed with delight, rocking his hips softly against the slit that hid his master’s girth.

“So needy, did my poor pet need me?” 

Dipper knew his master being clothed on the throne meant little, he could feel his lord’s desire radiating from his cuffs and collar. 

“I always miss you master.”

And it was the truth his eyes held only adulation for his master, he pressed kisses to the obsidian neck as Bill smirked at the human female watching them from the door his little sapling coaxing his erection as four writhing tendrils, black with gold fluid coating them slid from his slit. 

The lewd moans dripping from his thralls’ mouth were the sweetest praises he could ever desire, even as the young man unzipped his pants and pressed worshiping kisses to each of the tentacles, licking and moaning with delight.

“Such a good little Thrall, my sapling, my worshiper.” 

The young woman ran, probably to tell her worthless great uncles Dipper was still alive, not that it mattered.

“My pet, who do you belong to? I will reward you if your answer pleases me.”   
“I belong to you, my Lord, my master, my lover.”

His sapling was rewarded all night, and bill could only smile at how foolish his family was,  
To let this angel fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy...Sorry for this, I just had an idea and thought "Oh boy this is a terrible idea...but Im garbage soooo"   
> AND THUS I MADE THIS ONESHOT  
> It is minimally edited And was mainly just practice for writing hypnosis cause, Bill using hypnosis should really be more of a thing.   
> I hope you get some enjoyment out of my insomnia!~


End file.
